User talk:Spartan G-23/Archive 10
Hollow Bastion I do think it was a very successful RP, and I think we'd ought to finish it. I'll try and re-gather the old members, and also, can you try and archive it? It lags whenever I go on the page. --'Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions' Honor Crusades It was an RP that had potential. More importantly, it was an RP in which my character is waiting for a response from your characters, since I cannot control them myself. You may consider checking up on it. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 06:29, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Re: Userpage Massive was a mistake. But.. I fixed it now. "Our Business is Life itself" --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 02:14, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Archiving Not really sure how to do it. And also, I think we should revive Project: HR as well. (Albeit, after we do Hollow Bastion) P.S. Like my new sig? --''"Our Business is Life itself"'' Umbrella Corporation Communications Products Assistance in Battle page project.... I'd like to request your assistance. I'm going to try to make the battle pages flow together, but I don't know how to handle the RP's. I saw you did one for Project: Hollow Bastion, so do you think you could help? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:31, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Oh yes, could you please try to fix something. I added Category:Battles to the Triple and Quadruple Battle infoboxes, and while the pages themselves say that they are in that category but they don't show up on the Category page. What's wrong? Please fix. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 17:45, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Reply OK, here goes: *1. Yes you may join Halo: Battle for the Ark *2. What I mean by having the battle pages flow together is that we make sure that they lead from one battle to the next. For example, a battle page for the Battle of the Archive should lead to the Battle of Arctic IV Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:29, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Who should I ask about the battle infoboxes? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 17:20, 18 October 2007 (UTC) All are welcome. Personally, I'd love to see everyone help, but that'd be pure chaos so I won't invite everyone. To discuss what to do, go here. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:33, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Is Passenchedale (Multiplayer Level) for Halo: Marine Tales? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:09, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Shield Yes they are are super soldiers. except for Syvilna. Kebath 'Holoree 02:41, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Yes all are super soldiers. However only the "I" generations (I08, I12, ect.) Have the tactical weaponry and armor. So everyone else is left with just the strength and speed.Kebath 'Holoree 16:14, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Invite everyone you know to join Halo: Battle for the Ark Halo: BFA is going to be massive. So I and Kebath request that you invite everyone you've worked with before to join this RP. All forces are welcome. Anything can happen. And the fate of the universe lies in the balance.... as always. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:26, 20 October 2007 (UTC) what he didn't post about him so i figured he didn't say anything and i didn't kill him just put im in a situatuion --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 02:53, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Looks good, but I think I'll work on it a little bit. Get back to you with it. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:29, 22 October 2007 (UTC) OK, go here to see it. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:04, 22 October 2007 (UTC) RE: Squadrons Sure, :) -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:20, 23 October 2007 (UTC) I find it interesting that we both made a multiplayer map based on the Rhen Var: Harbor from Star Wars: Battlefront. Mine is Fortress Assault. Great minds think alike. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:47, 24 October 2007 (UTC) CAF Promotion Are you capable of doing that? Because I believe I may deserve one. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:58, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Who all oversees the "promotional" section? Because many people deserve promotions, but do not receive them.-- Kebath 'Holoree "Data Access" Thanks. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:01, 24 October 2007 (UTC) AOG Kebath 'Holoree 23:09, 24 October 2007 (UTC) RE: CAF Sure, I see why not join it...It might be fun :) --H-107 Subtle Tank 10.56, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Sure, I'll join :) -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:11, 25 October 2007 (UTC) I might join, but I have some questions. *Is there a general theme to it (like how UNSCoH's theme in the UNSC)? *What are things that influence promotions? *Is there any obligations? 00:25, 25 October 2007 (UTC) I'll join the CAF... Sgt.Johnson By "obligation(s)" I mean anything like "You have to participate in this RP!" or "You must make so many edits every ". 00:35, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :I might join. 00:46, 25 October 2007 (UTC) ::I'll join. 22:22, 29 October 2007 (UTC) User Groups Hi I just Got The mail hey um What Exactly Is CAF? Spartan-S11 Yes I would Like To Join And can i put the CAF user box on my Halopedia userbox's plases --Spartan-S11 01:52, 25 October 2007 (UTC)Spartan-S11 Sure, I'd like to join the CAF, thnx heaps 4 the invite Justanothergrunt 05:26, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Anything about a possible A4A split? I need to know so I can post soon. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 19:37, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Spartan-S11 Hi I read the cannon stuff, (sigh) he is now a Chief Petty officer in a Top secrect ODST team not commander, and Spartan-011 was one of the originals and he was kept top secert for some time, and he also has the second tag as S11, soo send back anything you need me to change EXECPT FOR THE NAME THATS MY GAMER TAG AND HES BEN MINE SCINE I PLAYED THE FIRST HALO!!!!!!!!! Signed, --Spartan-S11 02:16, 26 October 2007 (UTC)Spartan-S11 Spartan-S11 Sry im sensitive about my name soo many peps have asked me to change it because other peps have it and i give that explination all the time, its because he was top seceret untill some time................--Spartan-S11 02:22, 26 October 2007 (UTC)Spartan-S11 And umm are you going to take that connon friendliesness of because i dont want it deleted if you OKed it... A4A OK, so who would be on who's side? Because, here's what I want to do: I want to have my characters wake up, find some old, abandoned, pretty much useless Astuto technology and then break down a wall, only to run into a giant fight between the A4A forces. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:28, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Spartan-S11 Thx sooo much this is sooo much better =P --Spartan-S11 22:06, 26 October 2007 (UTC)Spartaan-S11 Ambush? In Halo: Battle for the Ark, is it ok if three Pirate Patrol Craft come and ambush my squadron and are destroyed by another squadron? Spartan 501 23:24, 26 October 2007 (UTC) thnx Spartan 501 23:27, 26 October 2007 (UTC) A4A So, who's on whose side? Because, here's what I want to do: I want my team to wake up, find some old, abandoned, pretty much useless Astuto techonology. Then they break down a wall and run straight into a giant fight between the A4A forces. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:29, 26 October 2007 (UTC) So, should I be brave and do it, or wait for Demakhis to make the move? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:42, 26 October 2007 (UTC) RE: Since then ive gotton my Halo 3 and i haven't even red the entire Fanon yet! :D Funny.. Im sorry. --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 00:36, 27 October 2007 (UTC) KoBH Did you notice that nobody's been posting for a while? I think there are too many RPs here at once. Officially, I am involved in like... 4-5 right now. I have been neglecting like 3 of them. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 03:05, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Oh, and by the way; can I have your opinion on a fanon I am working on? This is the link; Halo: Outbreak. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 03:11, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Installation-02 (TheLostJedi) Dear Spartan G-23, can you please remove the unnecessary "-" from my article's name please. It has been archived differently to the first Installation 02 article anyway by the "(TheLostJedi)" added to the end of my article's name. If you were to search for Installation 02 before or after you added a "-" to my article you would still only find the first Installation 02 article. I would prefer it if it maintained it's original name of "Installation 02 (TheLostJedi)". -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 12:24, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Desert Landing I read your fan Fiction Desert Landing today... And I needed some practice in Photoshop CS so I made a pic inspired by your Fan Fiction. Here is the pic feel free to use it on your Fan Fiction page just give Credit if you use it... http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Image:DesertLanding.jpg -- Sergeant Coke MarineCommhttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 20:43, 28 October 2007 (UTC) SPARTAN-077 I (though in the guise of an IP since I was too lazt ;D) made those changes to the SPARTAN-077 page, i realized that part was a little Suey so I changed it -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 20:40, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Yo you now that the Elizabeth questions are due tommorow right? --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 01:17, 29 October 2007 (UTC) It was a pp because she could marry a enemy countries heir and become allies or marry the enemy of that country and become allies with that one and gang up on the first country. It in the Primer. --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 02:14, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Any word from Demakhis? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:00, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about what Eaite did to G23 Eaite'Oodat 19:07, 18 November 2007 (UTC)